


Посвящение

by wfSHM



Series: Нулевой сезон [1]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Fantasy, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wfSHM/pseuds/wfSHM
Summary: Мир Голариона огромен, обширен, насыщен. Каждый день происходят сотни, тысячи событий, опасных, интересных, необычных. Сотни Следопытов одновременно выполняют задания от Сообщества, влияют на мир и сильных сего. Спасают, обрекают, исследуют. О Сообществе Следопытов знают даже в самых отдаленных уголках Голариона. Быть членом Сообщества - большая честь. А с чего начинают все Следопыты свой наполненный азартом и приключениями путь?





	Посвящение

Её первый день как Следопыта. Прямо так, с большой буквы. Ведь теперь она не хухры-мухры какой-то очередной приключенец, ищущий пустой славы. Она — Мика Солберг, член Сообщества Следопытов. Об этой организации знают, кажется, все жители Голариона. Увы, Следопыты не какие-то уникальные Герои или стражи, их сотни, если не тысячи. В каждой стране, практически в каждом отдаленном городке хоть раз, но бывал кто-то из Следопытов, даже если до этой деревни неделями плыть из Центра Мира.

Но Мике повезло. Благодаря родителям-ученым она получила отличную базу знаний и смогла самостоятельно устроиться на дальнейшее обучение в Абсаломе и остаться там жить. В дальнейшем опыт Солберг как алхимика вполне позволял ей устроиться на теплое непыльное место преподавателя в одну из местных академий либо занять самое удачное место на Центральной Торговой площади Абсалома с алхимическим магазинчиком. Но что-то не дало девушке продолжать спокойную жизнь. Что-то тянуло её к приключениям, великим свершениям. Молодость и горячность заставляла её желать помогать всем-всем вокруг, будто она апостол одного из богов Голариона. Только, увы, Мика всю жизнь нейтрально относилась к божественному. Её религия — наука.

Так или иначе, Мика, как любой романтичный начинающий герой, мечтала помогать. И лучшего места, чем Сообщество Следопытов, чтобы знать обо всех страждущих и иметь возможность им помочь, не найти во всем Голарионе. Удивительно, но девушку приняли без особых проблем. У Солберг даже закрались сомнения в квалификации проверяющих. Но приглашение в Центральную Ложу Следопытов на тот момент дорогого для нее стоило.

Мика открыла дверь в кабинет венчур-капитана и застыла в проходе. По кабинету взад-вперёд метался мужчина лет сорока пяти, что явно не отказывает себе во вкусной пище, если судить по размеру его живота. Правда, это ничуть не мешало ему шустро перебегать от одной стены к другой, а капитанской форме сидеть на нём как второй коже. Мужчина взъерошивал свои светло-русые волосы одной рукой, крепко сжимая пачку бумаг другой.

— …И если так пойдёт дальше, я буду вынужден тебя отстранить! — мужчина развернулся на каблуках сапог и вперился злобным взглядом в стену напротив входной двери. И только сейчас Мика заметила маленькую женскую фигуру, закутанную в дорожный плащ и накинутым на голову капюшоном. Девушка с отстранённым видом ковыряла острием кинжала у себя под ногтями.

— А? — девица оторвалась от своего занятия и наконец посмотрела на мужчину. — Расслабься, они сами виноваты, нечего было лезть.

— И у тебя есть свидетели? — девушка замолчала, крепко задумавшись. — Вот и не выпендривайся!

Решив, что попадать под спор с первого дня не лучшая идея, Мика уже собиралась закрыть дверь и подождать в коридоре, как мужчина обернулся.

— Что?! — нервным движением он одёрнул манжеты рукавов.

От неожиданности Мика вжала голову в плечи. Она обернулась на девушку с кинжалом в поисках поддержки, но последняя даже не удосужилась поднять взгляда.

— Сэр, я Мика Солберг. Я ищу венчур-капитана Адрила Хестрама. Сегодня мой первый день…

— Да-да-да, — мужчина выставил руки раскрытыми ладонями вперёд, заставляя Мику замолчать. — Отлично, что ты пришла сейчас. Знакомься — это твоя напарница, Анаис Лонгфингер.

Девушка с кинжалом наконец оторвалась от особо увлекательного занятия по разглядыванию собственных ногтей. Она подняла злобный взгляд на мужчину:

— Не-е-ет, только не говори…

— Говорю! — мужчина тяжело выдохнул, вернулся за свой стол. — Солберг, хоть ты и прошла отбор, необходимо дополнительно пройти экзамен, так сказать, в поле. Его проходят все начинающие Следопыты. Тебе нужно будет выполнить задание под наблюдением наставника. И, раз уж так сошлись звезды, ты отправишься вместе с вот… с вот этой, — Хестрам махнул в сторону девушки с кинжалом.

— А может как-нибудь без переэкзаменовки обойдёмся? — девушка жалобно застонала. — Джанира меня ненавидит!

— Я всё сказал! Лонгфингер, сдай свой Компас и отправляйтесь!

— В первую очередь запомни, Хестрам — тот ещё мудак! — Анаис вела Мику в сторону порта, заодно показывая короткую дорогу. — Постоянно всё забывает, информацию из него надо вытаскивать клещами, а если ты возьмёшь задание у другого капитана — ууууух, сцена ревности будет покруче, чем от муженька.

Лонгфингер выглядела как самая обычная женщина-следопыт: среднего роста, одного с Микой, светло-русые волосы, собранные в высокий хвост с выбивающейся аккуратной челкой, янтарно-карие глаза, чуть смуглая, словно загоревшая кожа, дорожная потрёпанная временем одежда под кожаным доспехом, объёмный рюкзак за спиной, оружие в виде рапиры на поясе. Только одно несколько смущало Мику:

— Ты, видимо, опытный следопыт, раз носишь с собой мушкет, — Солберг с интересом рассматривала чудо инженерной техники, крепко притянутое к спине соратницы. Чёрный порох и огнестрельное оружие не очень-то распространено в Голарионе. Мало кто знает о нём и уж тем более умеет им пользоваться. Особенно учитывая дороговизну обслуживания. — Непонятно, чего капитан так придрался к тебе, что отправил на переэкзаменовку.

— Ну-у-у… — Анаис потёрла подбородок и задумчивым взглядом уставилась куда-то вдаль. — Наверное, потому, что я чуть-чуть запорола последнее задание. И ещё месяц назад. И за две недели до этого, — девушка замолчала на долгую секунду. — Но я тут ни при чём, они сами вынудили меня!

У Мики вдруг появились сомнения в успешности нынешнего задания.

— День добрый, меня зовут Джанира Гавикс и я ваш наставник на этом экзамене! — жизнерадостная девушка-халфлинг, обвешанная всяческими инструментами, мешочками и тубусами для бумаг, приветствовала ступивших на трап будущих Следопытов. — Перед отплытием нужно ввести вас в курс дела: мы отправляемся на остров Кортос, в сутках пути от Абсалома. Местность рядом заселена минотаврами, кентаврами и прочей околоразумной живностью. Полгода назад я занималась каталогизированием местной флорой и фауной, когда обнаружила вход в пещеру, куда направлялись джиллиманы…

— Кто это? — Анаис перебила Джаниру без каких-либо угрызений совести. Но Гавикс и вида не подала, что могла обидеться или рассердиться.

— Это раса амфибиообразных гуманоидов, — халфлинг продолжала говорить с задором. — Так вот. За пещерой была установлена слежка или разведчики доложили, что джиллиманы ходят в эту пещеру большой группой, практически населением небольшой деревни, каждое полнолуние. Выглядит это странно, будто паломничество. И наша задача в подробностях изучить, зачем же джиллиманы посещают эту пещеру.

Будущие Следопыты кивнули.

— Я читала о джиллиманах, — в диалог наконец подключилась Мика. Здесь, на борту корабля, бронзовые кудри Солберг трепыхались от ветра, усиленно мешая хозяйке контактировать с окружающими. Девушка попыталась собрать их руками, но то одна, то две пряди постоянно выбивались. — Их считают последними потомками древних азлантийцев.

Джанира кивнула, а Анаис непонимающе уставилась на женщин:

— Это цивилизация древних людей, что была уничтожена тысячелетия назад, — пояснила наставница, протягивая девушкам по тубусу с бумагами и осторожно запакованные угольные карандаши. — Анаис, я знаю, что ты уже когда-то сдавала экзамен. Скажи, какие у Следопытов три главных обязанности?

Лонгфингер закатила глаза и устало взяла предложенные материалы:

— «Исследуй, сообщай, сотрудничай». И по своему опыту я бы добавила «Не навреди», но иногда это очень трудно.

Женщина-халфлинг с довольным видом кивнула и пригласила девушек в каюту.

* * *

Сутки на корабле прошли почти незаметно. Джанира с Микой повторяли законы и постулаты Сообщества Следопытов, активно привлекая не желающую участвовать в этом балагане Анаис. По её словам, ей отлично известно, чем и как должно заниматься Сообщество. Но, увы, реальность иногда вносит свои правки и до неузнаваемости меняет смысл заданий. Наставник поделилась своими приключениями все той же восторженной интонацией, которой встречала девушек. А вечером Лонгфингер сетовала, что на борту ни капли спиртного, которое можно употребить в качестве питья.

Рассвет только занялся, когда сапоги Следопытов ступили на землю Кортоса. На первый взгляд, местность эта ничем не отличалась от любых других лесов любого другого среднестатистического острова. Даже воздух и тот самый обычный. Ничего не предвещало вообще ничего.

— Кто из вас умеет читать карты? — в этот раз в голосе Джаниры появилась нотка ехидства.

Мика отрицательно замотала головой и выжидательно посмотрела на Лонгфингер. Анаис поглядела на Мику. Потом на Джаниру. Потом опять на Мику. И на Джаниру.

— Ой, фиг с вами! — Лонгфингер возмущённо закатила глаза и протянула руку Джанире, чтоб забрать карту. — Куда там нам идти надо?

— Кажется, мы заблудились.

Стремительно опускающаяся на лес ночь волновала Мику не меньше, чем Анаис — её пустой желудок.

— Ничего мы не заблудились, — Лонгфингер автоматом огрызнулась, вдруг останавливаясь и пряча карту во внутренний карман куртки. — В гуще леса всегда темнеет раньше. Потому что из-за крон деревьев солнце хуже пробивается. Джанира, предлагаю привал.

— Хорошая идея! — халфлинг будто ждала, когда кто-то из девушек предложит это. Гавикс остановилась и резво сбросила рюкзак со спины. — Мне кажется, здесь вполне сносное место для лагеря на ночь. Вон какая поляна хорошая! И костёр вряд ли заметят, вон какая плотная стена из дубовых стволов!...

Ещё пару часов — и рассвет. Мика буквально час назад сменила Анаис на дежурстве и уже начала скучать. Из двух палаток, равноудаленно стоящих вокруг костра, не доносилось ни звука. Солберг ворошила палкой угли в костре, чтобы хоть как-то развлечься, пока остатки бульона с говядиной с ужина разогреются, уж очень захотелось есть.

“ — А это не так сложно, как мне казалось, ” — отец рассказывал, что быт Следопыта тяжел и опасен. Что за любым поворотом Следопыта ждет опасность если не жизни, то как минимум здоровью и финансовому благополучию. Да, платят очень даже хорошо, но жизнь того не стоит. Но его мнению. Ведь дочурка у выдающегося ученого одна и смерть надежды и опоры современной алхимии в лице отпрыска Солберг станет огромной потерей для Голариона.

Но Мика не чувствовала опасности. В течение дня Следопыты просто шли, сделали пару привалов, Анаис демонстрировала свои великолепные возможности ориентироваться на местности Мике и Джанире, наставник иногда рассказывала занятные истории из своей многолетней практики. Хлебнув горячего бульона из пахнущей деревом миски, Солберг вдруг решила, что на обратном пути попросил Анаис показать, как правильно читать карту.

Ночную тишину разрушил тихий свист. Нечто сверкнуло в темноте и прилетело почти под ноги Мики. От неожиданности девушка подпрыгнула на месте и выронила миску с бульоном. Горячая жидкость разлилась по земле.

— Засада! — Мика заорала дурным голосом, разглядев стрелу, что вонзилась в землю. Именно она стала причиной того свиста.

Солберг еще не успела вскочить, как Джанира уже выпрыгнула из своей палатки с арбалетом наперевес и, что интересно, в кожаном доспехе, будто не раздевалась на сон. Анаис понадобилось чуть больше времени. Мика уже стояла на ногах и в панике озиралась по сторонам, когда копошащаяся Лонгфингер высунула свою заспанную тушку из палатки, таща за собой сумку с боеприпасами и мушкет.

— Откуда? — Джанира взвела арбалет. Мика с отчетливой паникой на лице ткнула пальцем в ту сторону, откуда прилетела стрела.

Еще не полностью очухавшаяся ото сна Анаис на четвереньках быстро-быстро переползла в сторону, чтоб оказаться вне круга света костра, не удосужившись даже просто накинуть что-то, оставшись в рубахе навыпуск и легких штанах, в которых спала. Ее примеру последовала Джанира, а Мика тем временем растерянно топталась на месте, пытаясь закрепить портупею со склянками с алхимическими зельями. В конце концов, это ее первая засада, грех не нервничать!

— Кто что видит? — Джанира отчаянно целилась в темноту.

— Я ничего не вижу! — Мика уже вооружилась склянкой с серой субстанцией внутри.

— Отойди от света! — глаза Лонгфингер флуоресцировали желтым в свете костра. Девушка внимательно разглядывала темноту деревьев. — Их трое. Это, кажется, кобольды. Один движется сюда, — уже тише проговорила Анаис, пока Мика, увернувшись от еще одной стрелы, шагнула к Джанире.

И правда, секунд через десять на границе света замаячила худенькая фигура чуть выше метра ростом. Гавикс тут же выпустила болт и начала перезаряжать арбалет. Снаряд попал в цель, существо хрипло вскрикнуло, пошатнулось, но не упало.

Лес заполнил гулкий шум от взрыва. Короткая световая вспышка со стороны Анаис заончилась испуганным визгом и треском ломающихся веток.

— Минус один, второй убегает, — рядовым тоном сообщила владелица мушкета.

Мика собиралась швырнуть склянку в еще живого врага с арбалетным болтом в груди, но Гавикс жестом остановила ее.

— Прибереги, — Джанира вскинула арбалет и выпустила второй болт, влетевший точно промеж глаз существа. — Да! Не теряю сноровку!

Существо пискнуло и рухнуло мордой в землю, попадая в круг света. Это действительно оказался кобольд с сине-зеленой чешуей. Его оружие, выпавшее из рук в момент смерти оказалось настолько примитивным, что у Солберг появились сомнения в разумности этих существ. Какой-то кусок длинной железяки с обмотанным тряпкой концом служил, видимо, мечом, а обтесанный кусок пня исполнял роль щита.

— Даже если их поселение где-то рядом, вряд ли они осмелятся сунуться сюда после большого бума, — Джанира тихо рассмеялась.

Анаис подошла к трупу и пнула его по драконоподобной морде:

— Ненавижу этих тварей, — она устало вздохнула, растирая лицо обеими ладонями. — Теперь не посплю, придется мушкет чистить.

* * *

— Прекращай стонать, Лонгфингер, — Джанира ободряюще похлопала Анаис по пояснице, потому что до спины пришлось бы тянуться. — День только начался!

— Это у вас он только начался, а я почти не спала, — лицо у девушки выражало лишь разочарование во всем окружающем мире. Анаис пыталась проснуться путем опускания головы в холодную воду, но получила лишь мокрые волосы.

— Кто ж тебе виноват, что старому доброму арбалету или луку ты предпочла такое сложное оружие?

— У него поражение сильнее, чем у ваших деревянных игрушек.

Лес становился редее, почва под ногами плотнее, а настроение Анаис более мягким. На рассвете, когда Джанира и Мика смогли немного вздремнуть, а Лонгфингер только закончила чистку оружия и готовку завтрака на троих, Солберг опрометчиво заметила, что это ее первая ночевка на природе и удивительно здорово просыпаться под пение птиц и запах росы на траве. Анаис в ответ ей огрызнулась, что запах пороха на ее ночной рубахе после заварушки с кобольдами перебивает все эти чудесные ароматы утра. Но чем дольше шли девушки, тем бодрее все трое выглядели. И даже Лонгфингер перестала рычать на жизнерадостность Джаниры.

Лес расступился. Следопыты вышли на широкую поляну, идеально освещенные утренним солнцем. На том краю поляны начинался небольшой холм с пещерой.

— Молодцы, девочки, мы ее нашли! — Джанира хлопнула в ладоши, подбодряя будущих Следопытов и приглашая их идти дальше.

Практически на половине пути до пещеры Анаис вдруг остановилась и внимательно заозиралась.

— Тут… кто-то есть. Я его слышу. Оно идет из леса. Большое.

Гавикс немедля взвела арбалет.

— Быстро к пещере! — скомандовала Джанира.

Девушки рванули прочь, Гавикс прикрывала спины. Спрятаться Следопыты не успели. С нарастающим ревом и треском ломаемых веток из леса вырвался минотавр. Здоровенная быкоподобная двуногая тварь в два человеческих роста снесла на своем пути ствол дерева и взревела, вывалившись на поляну. На мгновение у Мики проскочила мысль, что это вчерашние кобольды натравили на них минотавра, но взмах огромного двулезвийного топора в руках монстра заставил девушку отложить рассуждения.

— Бегите! Я его отвлеку! — Джанира рванула в сторону, крича на минотавра и привлекая его внимание. Солберг интуитивно дернулась с желанием помочь, но Анаис хлопком по плечу остановила Мику и поволокла за собой в пещеру.

— Джанира опытная, она справится.

Минотавр метался по поляне от одной добыче к другой. Пока Гавикс не выпустила в него арбалетный болт, что попал точно в бедро. Мика с Анаис успели нырнуть в пещеру и спрятаться, пока зверь отвлекался на атаку халфлинга. Монстр взревел, выдергивая зубочистку у себя из ноги и помчался за нырнувшей в ближайшие кусты Джанирой.

— Мы должны ей помочь! — Мика дышала тяжело от захлестывающего адреналина. Она, конечно, знала, что минотавры твари здоровые, но то была теория. На практике встретить такую зверюгу у себя под носом — то еще приключение.

— Она справится, — Анаис тоже напугана, но более устойчива. — Тебе когда-нибудь приходилось сражаться с такими здоровыми монстрами?

Мика отрицательно мотнула головой.

— Тогда давай чуть-чуть оттянем этот момент. Джанире мы будем только мешаться. Пошли, у нас тоже есть работа.

— С чего ты решила, что Джанира тебя не любит? — этот вопрос мучил Мику еще с момента их знакомства в Центральной Ложе, но как-то не получалось спросить. — Мне она показалась милой женщиной.

— Ну, понимаешь… — Анаис поджала губы и слегка причмокнула ими, пытаясь сформулировать мысль. — Вот ты смотришь на человека, он весь такой позитивный и хороший, а у тебя мурашки от него по спине? Вот у меня с Джанирой так же.

Пещера выглядела самой обычной. Точно такой, как ее себе представляют все начинающие авантюристы. Темно, сыро, гулкое эхо разносится от каждого шага, под ногами и на стенах плотными слоями растет мох. Анаис быстро зажгла факел, чтобы не мучить глаза с сгущающихся сумерках.

— И чего особенного нашли в этом месте джиллиманы? — Анаис коснулась рукой стены и пошла вдоль нее, будто проверяя на целостность. Бугристая шершавая поверхность резко прервалась, сменившись идеально отполированным камнем. Анаис не сразу сообразила, что это. Четкая линия разделяла «обычную пещеру» и гладкую поверхность.

— Мика, погляди, — Лонгфингер прошлась чуть дальше, освещая факелом бо́льшую территорию. С этого места пещера перестает быть пещерой, будто превращаясь в коридор старого замка.

— Словно кто-то вырезал его и поставил в эту пещеру… — Мика поспешила взять пробы камня с обеих частей, «старой» и «новой», поместив их каждый в отдельный мешочек и подписав, чтобы позже провести опыты и определить, из чего состоят камни.

Тоннель углублялся под гору, становясь шире и просторнее. Наконец девушкам удается выбраться в просторную пещеру, стены в которой исписаны практически стершимися петроглифами и гравировками. Даже в полумраке видно, как глаза Мики загорелись неподдельным интересом.

— Ты в этом что-то понимаешь? — Анаис легонько ткнула локтем Мику под ребра.

— Да, я хорошо знакома с историей.

— Отлично! — Лонгфингер вручила факел Мике, тут же стаскивая с себя рюкзак и зажигая еще один источник света. — «Изучай» — первое правило Следопытов!

Анаис уселась прямо на землю, скрестив ноги. Девушка достала из рюкзака тубус с пергаментом и угольные карандаши:

— Я пока зарисую все эти каракули, а ты попробуй определить, что они значат.

Около двадцати минут ушло у девушек на работу. Анаис исписала около пяти листов, а Мика облазала все стены вдоль и поперек.

— Ошибки быть не может. Это «История и Будущее человечества» — священный текст Ародена, — Мика села рядом с Анаис, доставая из своего рюкзака мех с водой. Она явно немного подустала.

— Кто такой Ароден? — Анаис размяла затекшие пальцы и приготовилась записывать за Микой поясняющую информацию к петроглифам.

— Это мертвый бог людей. Тех самых, азланти, которые прародители джиллиманов.

Анаис кивнула.

— Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в религии, но читала об этой древней притче. Вон, гляди, все эти петроглифы описывают ту или иную людскую деятельность, — девушка указала на одну из гравировок,.— Вот эта — солдат. А вон та, — Мика перевела палец на соседнее изображение. — Ученый. Пастух, охотник, рыбак, вор…

Пока Мика перечисляла увиденное, Анаис старательно подписывала каждый запечатленный петроглиф.

— Есть у меня догадки, что джиллиманы и азланти вместе с Ароденом как-то связаны, — закончила Солберг, убирая мех обратно в рюкзак и вытирая мокрые от воды губы рукавом.

— И нам надо это выяснить, — Лонгфингер скрутила бумаги и бережно убрала в тубус. Испачканные в угле пальцы оставили еле заметные отпечатки на его крышке.

Пещера вновь сузилась до длинной кишки тоннеля. Следопыты шли осторожно, проверяя каждый метр на возможные ловушки. Ведь и здесь стены выглядели рукотворными, а значит высока вероятность встретить сопротивление попытке проникновения.

И не зря. Тоннель резко оборвался ямой от стены до стены и метра три в длину. Дно ее негусто усеяно кольями, а в дальнем углу в неестественной позе навсегда замер сгнивший до состояния скелета труп, накрытый плащом. Яма когда-то была скрытой ловушкой, но давно заброшена.

— Давай я установлю тут кошку с веревкой, спущусь первой, затем ты. И выберемся как-нибудь так же, — Анаис порылась в рюкзаке, доставая нужные инструменты. Привычным движением она установила крюк, проверила его на прочность и ловко сползла вниз в яму по веревке.

— Спускайся! — крикнула девушка соратнице, но к своему удивлению услышала голос Мики за спиной.

— Я уже на другой стороне!

Обалдев от такого поворота, Анаис неверящим взглядом уставилась на Солберг:

— Ты… К… Чт… Как?!

Мика лишь хитро улыбалась в ответ. Махнув рукой, — и не такие фокусы видали, — Анаис стащила кошку вниз и осторожно пробралась меж кольев до другого конца ямы. Уже закинув крюк наверх и ожидая, пока Мика закрепит его, Лонгфингер обратила внимание на труп в углу. Скелет самый обычный, одежды выглядят истлевшими и бесполезными. А вот плащ, плащ как новенький. Будто сотканный из тончайшего серебра и стянутый алмазной нитью. Девушка даже не задумывалась о моральной стороне поступка, тут же отстегнула плащ от бывшего хозяина и, предварительно убедившись в отсутствии всякой живности на нем, закинула себе на плечи.

— Ты его с мертвого человека сняла… — Мика неодобрительно глядела на Анаис, сматывающую веревку вокруг кошки.

— И что? Он больше ему не нужен.

Девушки немного потерялись в подсчете времени, когда тоннель закончился новой пещерой. Просторной, широкой, хорошо освещенной, с усеянным дюжинами сталактитов потолком. В центре пещеры тот самый источник света — озеро со светящейся нежным голубым водой. Над озером на каменном постаменте установлен макет какого-то города, а перед ним, на коленях, антропоморфное существо.

— Это джиллиман, — шепотом сказала Мика, прячась за валунами.

— Пошли поздороваемся, — Анаис зарядила мушкет и кивнула соратнице.

— Эй, мистер, здравствуйте! — Солберг дошла до края озера и махнула джиллиману, пока Анаис держала его на мушке. Но в ответ тишина. Обернувшись на Лонгфингер, Мика пожала плечами и зашла в воду. — Мистер?

Джиллиман отреагировал только тогда, когда Мика тронула того за плечо. Мужчина вздрогнул от испуга и чуть не свалился в воду.

— Гто вы? — джиллиман ошалело уставился на девушек.

— Мы путешественники, ученые, — Мика жестом показала дружелюбие. — Вы говорите на всеобщем языке?

Джиллиман закивал:

— Гак вы с-суда попали? — при разговоре он проглатывал много букв в словах, будто был глухим. Девушкам пришлось сильно напрягаться, чтобы разбирать его речь.

— Через пещеру, — Анаис указала на проход, который привел Следопытов к этому месту.

Джиллиман поднялся и поправил мокрые одежды.

— Што пывело вас в наш-ше святылище?

— Святилище? Это святилище джиллиманов?

Мужчина отрицательно мотнул головой:

— Эт-то святылище Аодена.

Девушки заинтересованно переглянулись.

— Ат-ткуда у вас э-этот плащ? — джиллиман не дал Следопытам вставить и слова. Он шагнул к Анаис протягивая в ее сторону руку.

— Этот? — Лонгфингер потянула за край новоприобретенного плаща. — В той пещере, в волчьей яме был.

— Эт-то плащ наш-шево свяшенника. Тот поход давно забошен, там ходят монсты. Мы думаы, што свяшенника съэли.

Плащ казался Анаис прекрасным. Такую мастерскую работу в одежде она никогда не держала в руках. Но этот джиллиман, похоже, может что-то рассказать об этой пещере. Тяжело вздохнув и убрав мушкет, сняла плащ и передала его мужчине:

— Отдайте почести своему павшему товарищу.

Джиллиман с благодарностью кивнул и почти любовно прижал сложенный плащ к себе.

Пока парочка занималась передачей вещей, Мика успела разглядеть мраморный макет города.

— Это Абсалом, — с абсолютной уверенностью заявила девушка. — Примерно пять сотен лет от основания.

Джиллиман снова кивнул:

— Вы вэнули моэво товаыща. Вы ска-азали, што вы ушеные. Я вам пмогу.

Слишком просто. Мике прямо не верилось, что все вот так просто. Пока что ночная стычка с кобольдами казалась самым сложным испытанием за это задание. Солберг приободрилась и заулыбалась.

— Мы будем вам очень благодарны.

Расставшись с добычей, Анаис начала прогуливаться вокруг макета, разглядывая чудо камнеобработки. По Абсалому в миниатюре увлеченно прыгали лягушки. Да не просто прыгали. Они словно функционировали там, как обычное общество. То есть, на крышах домов не обнаружено ни одной лягушонки, а вот по дорогам и улицам земноводные перемещались осторожно, каждый по своим делам, как самые обычные граждане. Лонгфингер даже удивилась сознательности двух лягушек, что встретились на перекрестке и одна пропустила другую.

— Эт-то святылище Аодена, — повторил джиллиман, — а йа йэго жъэц, меньа зовут Уори. Луди сшытают, что Аоден метв. Но эт-то не так. Он жыф, но слаб.

Пусть Мика не очень разбирается в религии, но тот случай стал достоянием истории. Жрецы Ародена долгое время функционировали как и любые другие. Ну знаете, чудеса всякие, лечение. Но в какой-то момент, примерно шесть-семь тысяч лет назад жрецы Ародена по всему Голариону потеряли свои силы. Ароден перестал отвечать на молитвы. Обсуждения, поиски, изыскания — все привело к решению, что Ароден мертв. Покинул Голарион, оставив своих верных воинов ни с чем. Ох, какая же паника тогда была во всем мире!

— Но Ароден не отвечает на молитвы, — Мика развела руками.

— На ваши, — уточнил джиллиман, — нам Аоден отвеч-чает. Эт-та пеш-шера раньшэ была храмом в нашей столице. Но съэмь тысяч лэт наз-зад, когда Аодэн покинул лудей, храм п-перенесся суда.

— Как это перенесся?

— Н-нэ знаю. Эт-то было оч-чень дыавно.

Пока Уори вводил Мику в курс неизвестной истории, Анаис увлеченно следила за жизнью лягушек. Вон две будто спорят, активно размахивая передними лапками и громко квакая друг на друга рядом с аналогом торговой лавки. Вон еще пяток скачат строем у городских ворот. А вот тут, у храма, одна лягушка, взобравшись на алтарь, что-то увлеченно квакала другим, усевшимся у подножия постамента.

“ — Они молятся?» — Анаис внимательно осмотрела храм. На его крыше вмурованы три цветных камня, будто драгоценные. Лонгфингер обернулась на Мику с Уори и, убедившись, что последние заняты и не обращают на нее внимания, быстро сковырнула один из камней ножом и сунула добычу себе в карман.

Тут же воздух стал будто легче. Освещение в пещере усилилось: будто из недр макета Абсалома что-то начало светиться белым светом. А вокруг самой Анаис появилось голубоватое мерцание.

— Что ты сделала?! — испуганный вскрик Мики звучал больше, как укор.

— Ничего, ничего! — Лонгфингер даже не думала скрывать страх, разглядывая собственные светящиеся руки.

— Эт-то бошественное багословэние, — Уори даже не шелохнулся, — Ты сдэлала што-то, што Аоден вос-спинял как свешение итуала.

Свечение прекратилось, в отличии от удивления девушек.

— Что за ритуалы? Что произошло? — теперь с уверенностью в неискренности Мика уставилась на соратницу.

— Ну-у-у… Я стащила вот этот камешек, — Лонгфингер достала камень из кармана и показала остальным.

— Вор, — совершенно спокойно проговорил джиллиман, — ты совешила итуал вора. И Аоден багосовил т-тебя на эт-то эмесло.

Девушки переглянулись, Мика задумалась.

— Ну-ка, Анаис, давай сюда рисунки.

Следопыты выбрались на берег. Анаис поспешила достать тубус с бумагами наружу.

— Вот, смотри, — Мика показала на один из зарисованых петроглифов. — Здесь нарисован человек, который что-то ворует. Ты своровала из города, и на тебя снизошло благословение. Понимаешь?

На лице Анаис проступило выражение озарения и улыбка.

— Вообще ничерта не понимаю.

Солберг устало вздохнула и принялась дальше перебирать бумаги, остановившись на «торговце». Девушка Достала из кошеля медную монетку, вернулась к макету и положила монету перед лягушкой, сидящей у «торговой лавки» Лягушка долгую секунду глядела на Мику с непониманием. Затем взяла монетку в рот и ускакала внутрь здания. Вернулась уже без монетки, но с шелковой ленточкой. Мика приняла ее и ощутила то же воздействие, что и Анаис несколькими минутами раньше.

— Тоговец, — заключил Уори, — Вы смоги поучить багословэние.

— Благословение мертвого бога… Это очень странно, — даже для атеистки вроде Мики очень и очень странно.

А вот Анаис не выглядела сильно удивленной. Ее больше волновало, что это благословение даст.

— Мы же теперь круты, да? — девушка так и сияла от осознания, какие новые возможности открываются перед ними. — Мы же получили благословение такого крутого чувака!

— Нэт, — джиллиман покачал головой, — вы посто нэмного учше себя чувствуэте.

Крик отчаяния разнесся эхом по всей пещере. То была Анаис, что искренне надеялась получить что-то существенное от благословения.

— Уори, а расскажи, зачем ваш народ ходит в эту пещеру в полнолуния?

Джиллиман посмотрел на Мику как на дурочку.

— Моиться. Эт-то святылище.

* * *

— Святилище это, прикинь?! — Анаис со злости пнула попавшийся под ногу камешек. Тот с жалобным брямком отскочил куда-то в стену. — Ни тебе артефактов, ни сокровищ, ни тайного культа. Но там, млять, просто молятся!

Результат экспедиции не порадовал ни Мику, ни Анаис. Девушки брели через тоннель, которым пользуются джиллиманы, каждая думая о своем.

— Мы нашли святилище мертвого бога. Который еще и ответил нам. Уори сотрудничал с нами, как мог.

Лонгфингер лишь разочарованно махнула рукой. Это одно из самых разочаровывающих заданий за последнее время. Не произошло ровным счетом ничего. Кроме того, что девушки потеряли своего наставника. И под большим вопросом, жива ли Джанира.

Следопыты наконец выбрались на поверхность. Рассветное солнце успело стать закатным, отбрасывающим последние лучи на пустую полянку. Метрах в четырехста от выхода начинался берег и вода. Именно тут джиллиманы выходят из моря к святилищу, минуя орды монстров и других недружелюбных созданий. Умно, очень умно.

Предзакатная безмятежность быстро сошла на нет. Анаис уловила шум и грохот где-то совсем рядом. Что-то большое и недовольное опять прорывалось через лес. Девушки быстро затаились, Лонгфингер подготовила уже заряженный мушкет.

Чем ближе становилось существо, тем отчетливее Следопыты различали вой минотавра.

— Тот самый? — шепотом поинтересовалась Мика. На что Анаис лишь пожала плечами.

Удивительно, но да, тот самый! И не один! Первой из кустов выскочила Джанира. Потрепанная, грязная, с почти полностью опустевшей сумкой с арбалетными болтами и истраченными свитками заклинаний и зельями. Халфлинг почти на исходе сил вывалилась на поляну и мелкими шажочками побежала к тоннелю, еще не разглядев своих соратниц.

— Ложись!

Анаис вскочила из укрытия и вскинула мушкет, целясь в то место, откуда появилась Гавикс. Не прошло и секунды, как, снося кусты шиповника, выбежал минотавр. Джанира и его изрядно потрепала: правый рог обломан в середине, тряпки, что исполняли роль одежды, безбожно разодраны, все тело утыкано арбалетными болтами, правый глаз заплыл кровью, а в руках вместо молота осталась лишь рукоять. Монстр захрипел, с его бычьей пасти ошметками летела вспененная слюна. Джанира послушно плюхнулась на землю, быстро-быстро откатываясь в сторону.

Минотавр попытался сделать шаг, но не успел: с характерным грохотом ему в грудь прилетела пуля из мушкета Анаис. Зверь по привычке коснулся поврежденного места, но не обнаружил там ни стрелы, и болта. Для монстра этого острова странно и непонятно. Но замер, трогая грудь руками.

Лонгфингер присела, начав перезарядку. На ее место подскочила Мика и швырнула во врага склянку с серой жидкостью, тут же снова ныряя за камни. Склянка разбилась под ногами минотавра, взрываясь с силой пары дюжин выстрелов мушкета. Главная проблема — задело не всего минотавра. Но хватило, чтобы окончатльно дезориентировать животное. Он затоптался на месте, разъяренный крик сменился страхом и болью.

Лонгфингер успела встать и сделать еще один выстрел — точно в затылок рогатому. Тот чуть притих, зашатался, но все еще стоял. Добивающим оказался второй бросок Мики. В этот раз склянка с рыже-алой жидкостью врезалась в спину монстра. Во мгновение ока минотавра обуяло пламя с ног до головы. Тот хрипел, косел, но, видно, атаки девушек выбили из загнанного зверя последние силы.

— О да! — Анаис присвистнула и «дала пять» Мике. — Алхимический огонь — вещь!

— Сама сделала, — Мика не могла не похвалиться своим мастерством Алхимика.

Минут через пятнадцать тело минотавра перестало гореть. Лишь немного тлело, распространяя вокруг очень аппетитный аромат жареного мяса и паленого волоса. Следопыты наконец ощутили, насколько голодны, аж желудки сводит. Собрав оружие, Мика с Анаис подошли к кустарнику, где схоронилась Джанира.

— Охереть, это ты его весь день гоняла?! — Лонгфингер откровенно удивлена и в восторге одновременно. Девушки помогли своей наставнице выбраться. Пока Мика принялась промывать и перевязывать раны, Анаис спешно напоила Джаниру и умыла ей лицо.

— Нет, я много пряталась, — халфлинг тяжело дышала. Видно, что она не на шутку измождена и вот-вот потеряет сознание. — Вы смогли что-то узнать?

— Да, мы собрали всю доступную информацию.

Гавикс уставше кивнула:

— Хорошо. Обсудим это на корабле, когда все отдохнем. Но перед уходом надо оттащить тело минотавра дальше в лес, чтобы не привлекать ко входу в пещеру всяких чудовищ.

Мика и Анаис страдальчески переглянулись. Эта туша весит с полтонны, не меньше! Срочно придумать, как его двигать!

* * *

Мика нетерпеливо перетаптывалась с ноги на ногу. Анаис практически плевала в потолок от скуки. А Хестрам с деловым видом перебирал отчеты. Вот отчет о проделанной работе от Солберг. Вот — от Лонгфингер. А вот этот — общий отчет Гавикс о проделанной работе.

Капитан постучал бумагами о стол, ровняя стопку, и отложил отчеты в сторону. Он сложил пальцы «домиком» перед лицом и поочередно разглядел девушек.

— Джанира очень положительно отзывается о вас и вашей работе. Что вы практически вдвоем завалили минотавра.

Мика спрятала руки за спиной. Еще чуть-чуть, и она начнет кусать ногти от нетерпения. Анаис же расслаблена так, будто перед ней не венчур-капитан Сообщества, а третьесортный трактирщик.

— Информацию вы собрали и правда любопытную. Впервые встречаю, что Ароден может быть жив. Это странно и интересно одновременно. Мы пошлем в ту пещеру жрецов. А пока…— мужчина протянул девушкам по чеку. — Отнесите это в склады на кассу. Эти деньги вы заработали экспедицией. Они будут зачислены на ваши личные счета. И вот, — следом из выдвижного ящика стола Хестрам достал два Компаса Следопытов с гравировками имен. — Анаис, возвращаю тебя в наши ряды, ты прошла переэкзаменовку. И тебе, Мика Солберг. Теперь ты одна из Следопытов.


End file.
